Yuuri
About the persson, the most famous artist. Boy Genious The boy was well famous at an early age, born in the village of Waznia, a Tomtur town, as early as the first age. His talent was first and formost that of sculpture. He made some of the most famous peices known on Khairan such as the "Masked monk" and "The dutifull mouse". What was most astounding was that the boy had been born blind. Never knowing of how the world worked he still could paint and form things he had never interacted with, though some ment he found that insperation and such though the Tomtur's well of knowlege, even if acoding to the tomtur that would not be possible. Others ment he possesed senses above that of mortal man. Five days after his thirtyith birtday, right after he had finished his last confimed sculpture "Asencion of life", as it was later named, he vanised from his home, there was no sign of any struggle nor a note from the man. He was not heard from again in persson. Aspect of inspiration The world was filed with most magical things and wonders, many a things that was hard to belive was not made with intention. The folk who had adapted the belifes of the dragons though that most, if not all of thees things was made by the aspect of insperiration. And when serching for someone who best to fit this description there was no one more fitting then Yuuri. The reasoning might vary for some who saw his style and talent in the work, others who belived they had spoted his spirit itself, sculpting the land. Many belive that Yuuri had assended into a spirit beaing, explaining his dissaparence, the last piece he left was a symbol of this, as a premonition of what would happen to him. He is described as a wandering Tomtur who has skills in all the arts, even music, poetry and other he did not nessesarily posses before his "godhood". He also can take his spirit form where he posses someone or their tools and instead work through them if he does no do it himelf. While he does not have have to many tales of his being and deeds, one famous and said to be made by himself perhaps is that of "Let passion guide" there is a few poems and songs in his honnor. Another story folk tell of him is what they call the side of warrior. As many belive that martial prowres is itself and artfrom, he is also sometime called the blind monk, after one of his famous artworks, beliving this is his form when he inspires wariors. Some even tell of having seen him as such, taking lessons in his ways. the Philosopher While the trolls do not like to recognise other races much, the ones following the Fauthan do recognice his inspirations to many in the world and do at times quote what they belive are works of his doing.